Adults
by Fuss16
Summary: Alternate universe. Possible spoilers. Set in the 13th episode. What if the boys, Sei, Kitamura, and Shiina can't change back to how they were? Slash. Pairing: Sei x Kitamura x Shiina. T for later chapters? to be safe.


**Author's note**: Ever since watching Sukisho, my muse has returned. I can write again! So, without much more of a delay, I give this fic to you. The main characters are my personal favorite characters from the anime – Sei (Hashiba's blue-haired lookalike), Shiina (his blonde friend), and Kitamura (the redheaded boy).

This is set in the 13th episode, when they bathe in the forbidden hot spring and turn into grown ups because of Sei's wish to be one.

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. Not the characters. Not even the beginning dialogue. I borrowed that directly from the episode to make reading easier. Hope it's alright. I'm not making any money off of this. I'm just trying to make the time pass faster.

* * *

After running from the hot springs, Sei and his friends found the main road. They stayed around there for two reasons. One, there were people around so they didn't feel alone. Two, it was still relatively close to the hot springs. When the time came they should be able to find their way back without a problem.

Sei, though, was already thinking of never going back.

Everyone looked so angry! Even his nii-chan chased them.

"What should we do?" Sei asked with a frown. He knew they couldn't stay away forever…they would have to explain everything, wouldn't they? But what if no one believed? What if they still thought they were thieves? They might be sent to jail. He bit his lower lip. "Should we go back and tell them everything?"

"If we do, I have a feeling they'd just get mad at us again…" Kitamura muttered.

"Yeah, you're right…" Sei agreed sullenly.

"Let's think of a way to change back to how we were before." Kitamura said.

"How should I know?" he moaned. He'd been busy thinking about how much trouble they were in, but now that his red-haired friend said it, he knew they should be focusing on getting normal again. But…that wouldn't be easy…there wasn't exactly anyone handing out pamphlets with tricks and tips about their issue. He shoved his hands into his pocket as Kitamura turned to look into the window of a nearby store.

"Maybe we should do some research at a bookstore?"

Sei and Shiina backtracked and stood by their friend's side.

"Yeah, that might help!" Shiina said with a nod.

Five minutes later they were all gaping helplessly at the pictures of a magazine Sei picked up.

"Whoa!" they breathed in unison, blue, green, and blue eyes darting over the almost naked bodies of two men embracing.

"That's amazing." Kitamura said.

"It's so naughty." Sei agreed.

"Hey, this isn't why we came here!" Shiina said loudly, snapping the two of them out of their daze. "We're supposed to be looking for a way to change back!"

"Well, we don't even know which book to start looking in." Kitamura said defensively, buying Sei time to stare at the pictures a little while longer. "Besides, now that we've turned into adults, I want to do things little kids can't."

Sei looked up with a grin. "What little kids can't? There are a lot of things…" he mused.

"Like drinking alcohol?" Shiina suggested.

"Playing pachinko?" Kitamura piped up.

"We're only high school students, so we can't do that yet!"

"Well, it's not like we have money anyway…"

There wasn't any arguing with that logic.

"Oh, yeah."

"But there are still other things we can do now that we're bigger." Sei added.

"Like what?" Kitamura asked excitedly.

"Like…" he nodded to the magazine in his hands.

Kitamura blushed.

Shiina got angry.

"We can't do that!" the blonde snapped, shaking his head.

"Why not? We're old enough now…" Sei drawled, flipping through the pages. "There's no one around to tell us not to. And I like you guys okay enough."

"I…I guess it could be alright." Kitamura, finding his voice, said.

"No! That's gross." Shiina said, grabbing the magazine from Sei and putting it back on the shelf. "Anyway, we're supposed to be trying to change back remember?"

"I remember. But that doesn't mean we can't have some fun before we do. Come on, Shiina…"

"No."

"What, are you saving yourself for someone?" Sei snickered.

"No."

"Just one kiss." Kitamura said. He usually went along with Sei, but even he knew that this was pushing it. But…for some reason, it didn't seem like that big of a deal. He guessed he felt bolder because he was a teenager now. He smiled.

"No!" Shiina yelled. He turned around and ran out of the store.

"What's his problem?" Sei muttered.

"I don't know, but…" Kitamura glanced around. A fresh blush crossed his face when he realized that the cashier, along with a few customers, had stopped to stare at them. They hadn't exactly been quiet had they?

"We should go."

"Yeah, let's go find Shiina before he gets lost."

* * *

**Author's note**: I don't read my stuff over after I've written it. Chances are it's riddled with errors. Sorry.


End file.
